Nasal passageways, for example, are often susceptible to uncontrolled bleeding caused by various forms of trauma, disease or cellular dysfunction. Methods and devices for controlling, limiting or stopping such bleeding would be useful in a variety of situations, ranging from emergency room care to long term care.
Bleeding is typical after nasal related surgeries or procedures, and epistaxis related to a patient's nasal passageway can be difficult to control. Hemostatic agents, such as carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC) and woven knit or matted fabrics thereof, are known for use in the control of bleeding, such as post-trauma and post-surgical bleeding. CMC is defined as a polycarboxylmethyl ether of cellulose or the sodium salt thereof. It is sometimes referred to as cellulose ether, carboxymethylcellulose, or sodium caramellose. Insertion, application, and subsequent removal of these materials, however, can be difficult in small body passageways, such as nasal cavities.